ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E12 Busy Box
Plot The team follows Kevin's scanner to find a piece of tech more advanced than the Omnitrix. To find it, Gwen sends out a burst of mana, thinking that it would have a reaction to anything that high-tech. It creates an explosion that the team follows to find a glowing green box. Kevin doesn't know what it is. Ben walks up to it and touches it. It turns into an exact duplicate of Ben. The robot repeats everything Ben says and does, but does not act or talk of its own accord. Gwen and Kevin look at it and it changes into Kevin. Kevin is impressed at first, but the robot quickly irritates him. He touches it and it pushes him, damaging his mask. It changes into mutant Kevin. It changes into Ben. Ben turns into Humungousaur and so does the robot. Humungousaur and the robot fight. The robot defeats Humungousaur and he turns into Ben. Kevin attacks and shatters the robot for damaging his car, but its glowing green core regenerates it into Kevin. It attacks him. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and webs the robot. It morphs into Spidermonkey. The robot webs Spidermonkey and he turns into Ben. Ben escape. Gwen attacks the robot. It morphs into her and flings metal discs representing mana everywhere. They further damage Kevin's car. Gwen realizes that the robot only attacks when they attack it. Gwen and the robot meditate. Ben walks up to it and it turns into him. Suddenly, a ship arrives. Ben recognizes but can't place it. The team runs to it and the robot follows. The Vreedle Brothers come out. Octagon notices that there are two Bens and says that he has found the Vreedles' quarry. He identifies the robot as a Naljian Destructor. There is a reward out for it, so they decided to find it and auction it off. They take the Destructor and go to their ship. Ben turns into Swampfire and fights the Vreedles. The robot morphs into Swampfire and attacks Swampfire. The robot morphs into Octagon and shoots fireballs at the team. Kevin attacks it, but is shot by Octagon. Gwen attacks the Vreedles. They hide behind their ship and the robot follows. Swampfire and Kevin run to the ship, but it takes off with the Destructor. The team goes to Mr. Smoothy. Kevin is angry that they were beaten by the Vreedles. Gwen doesn't think that the robot was a weapon. The Vreedles return and apologize for taking the robot. They explain that it saw Rhomboid blow up a tollbooth and started destroying things. It busts out of the ship as Humungousaur, creates guns on its hands, and starts blasting everything. It destroys Mr. Smoothy. The Vreedles leave, but the robot blows up their ship, killing them. The robot changes into an amalgam of Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, and Swampfire. Ben tries to go Humungousaur, but gets Lodestar. Gwen tells Lodestar to use his magnets to pull the robot apart. Kevin realizes that the glowing part in the middle is the robot's power source. It attacks the team and they run. Lodestar magnetizes cars to the robot as Gwen and Kevin attack. Lodestar knocks over the robot with cars. Kevin attacks, trying to get to the power source. It grabs him and swats him away. Gwen catches him with a spell. Kevin cracked the robot, so Lodestar tears it open it the crack. It regenerates faster than Lodestar can tear, but he increases his efforts and exposes the power source. Gwen grabs it and the robot explodes. Lodestar is about to destroy it when an alien arrives. Lodestar turns into Ben. The alien, from a highly advanced race, explains that the robot is a children's toy for her small child. She takes it, puts it back together, and leaves. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Naljian Villains * Naljian Destructor *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens *Humungousaur *Humungousaur (Destructor) x2 *Spidermonkey *Spidermonkey (Destructor) *Swampfire *Swampfire (Destructor) *Lodestar Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes